Life Changing Events
by JoPolFan
Summary: Jo comes to Eastland at 14 not 16 but still has the whole incident with the can and ends up on probation along with Blair Natalie and Tootie. She is dating Derek Myeres, 18 from the Bronx, one night they decide to take their relationship to the next level
1. The Action

Life Changing Events  
By: Meghan

Jo was a fourteen-year-old girl from the Bronx who had just moved to Peakskill, New York to attend Eastland School For Girls along with Blair, Natalie and Tootie. All girls were under the care of Edna Garrett.

Jo: Blair get out of the bathroom, it's an all girls school there's no one to impress!  
Blair: Yes, there is. I have to impress everyone. I have to look the best.  
Jo: We wear uniforms!  
Blair: So I can still do my hair and make-up.  
Jo: Well do it somewhere else! I gotta shower!  
Blair: This is our only mirror dummy.  
Jo: It's also the only shower!  
Blair: Give me five.  
Jo: I'll give ya five seconds, four, three, two, one. Times up! Opens the door Get out!  
Blair: All right I'll go use a plate.  
Jo: Don't break it we have to use them.  
Blair: Yeah, yeah.  
Jo: Now get out!

Blair leaves and Jo takes her shower and comes out, ties her wet hair back into a ponytail and goes down to the kitchen.

Jo: Sorry Mrs. G. Blair took forever in the bathroom.  
Mrs. Garrett: Your excused. Go put the tablecloths on and then run to the mailroom and get ours.  
Jo: Got it Mrs. G. She goes into the dining room then to the mailroom and is back as the other girls are starting to file in before their first class One for me and the rest is Mrs. G.  
Blair: Who wrote to you?  
Jo: A friend from home what's it to ya?  
Blair: Figures,  
Jo: What's that supposed to mean?  
Blair: Only person who will write to you is someone who has put up with you all their life and doesn't know any better.  
Jo: Shove it.  
Mrs. Garrett: Both of you "shove it."  
Jo: Sorry Mrs. G. she got in my face.  
Mrs. Garrett: I don't care! Jo help Natalie and then Tootie and Blair work together.

Ten minutes later Jo gets a chance to escape upstairs to read her letter.

_Jo,  
Hey baby, I miss you so much, I'm miserable here without you. Why did you parents have to send you there? What was wrong with the high school here? Any way I'll be up there this weekend to be with you as you already know and I hope you'll be able to get away from there and have time for us. Anyway see you Friday afternoon. I'll come to the cafeteria around 4.  
Love You Always and Forever,  
Derek_

Blair: Jo! Come on we need to go!

Jo: Coming! Shoves the letter in her Biology book and runs downstairs and they go to class

Blair: What's that piece of paper hanging out of your book?

Jo: Nervous Uh, nothing, just the homework.

Blair: Please say that's not due today.

Jo: I hope not cause I just have Chapter 1 homework written down.

Blair: Any plans for the weekend?

Jo: Derek's coming up.

Blair: Oh, there's a party at Bates I was going to set you up.

Jo: Blair you know I'm taken.

Blair: Jo, your fourteen, it's weird that your serious about someone.

Jo: Why cause I know what I want? I think its good that I'm not wasting my time looking.

Blair: I, personally, have fun looking.

Jo: Whatever suits you. They go into class and sit down at desks in the middle

Throughout the class while Blair is busy taking notes she can't help but notice that Jo isn't, that she's just staring at that piece of paper that she said was homework and smiling. Blair ignores it for the time being and continues taking notes then the bell rings.

Blair: That is not homework.

Jo: What?

Blair: That piece of paper it's not homework!

Jo: So what if it isn't?

Blair: Why didn't you take notes?

Jo: What's it to ya?

Blair: Your not borrowing mine.

Jo: I can take my own notes.

Blair: What'd she talk about today.

Jo: You were there didn't you pay attention?

Blair: I did, you didn't.

Jo: So what, we have to go to P.E.

Blair: Please tell me your going to pay attention in there.

Jo: What's it to ya?

They go into the locker room and they all change into their uniforms and go into the gym except for Blair who is going exceptionally slow and once they're all gone she opens Jo's locker and gets the note out of her book.

Blair: Oh that's just sick! She hears footsteps coming and quickly throws the note into the locker and heads for the gym as Jo is coming in

Jo: What's taking you so long?

Blair: Nothing, nothing. Doesn't look her in the eye as they go out to the gym

After P.E. in the locker room

Blair: So when's Derek coming?

Jo: This afternoon.

Blair: You excited?

Jo: Thrilled.

Blair: How old is he?

Jo: Eighteen.

Blair: He's outta high school?

Jo: Almost.

Blair: Jo, that's not right.

Jo: What's so wrong about it?

Blair: He's almost out of high school your just starting that's what's so wrong. As a matter of fact, it's illegal.

Jo: Not if we're not having sex its not.

Blair: Who knows how much longer that'll be.

Jo: I do.

Blair: At some point in time, he's going to want to and he's going to threaten to leave you if you don't. And I don't wanna watch you fold under pressure like that.

Jo: Blair, just drop it.

Blair: Does Mrs. Garrett know?

Jo: That he's eighteen? No way.

Blair: Why not you scared?

Jo: No, she just doesn't need to know how old he is.

Blair: How old did you tell her he was?

Jo: Sixteen. That's the only way she'd let me go with him. And if you tell her anything you'll be picking up your teeth!

Blair: We better get back to the cafeteria. They tie their ties and leave

Kitchen, Blair and Jo walk in

Mrs. Garrett: There you two are, start taking food out to the cafeteria.

Jo: Gotcha, Her and Blair grab things of food and take them into the cafeteria as girls start lining up for lunch they start serving as Tootie, Natalie and Mrs. Garrett bring the other stuff out

That afternoon at four o'clock a tall, dark, handsome guy walks into the cafeteria and Blair notices him right away

Blair: Hi, I'm Blair Warner, who might you be?

Guy: I'm Derek, is Jo here?

Blair: Oh yeah she's upstairs, I'll go get her. Blair goes upstairs and a minute later Jo comes down

Jo: Derek! Runs over to him and they hug and kiss I missed you.  
Derek: I missed you too. You look great.

Jo: Thanks, you look good too.

Derek: You ready?

Jo: Yeah, let me tell Mrs. Garrett. Opens the kitchen door Mrs. Garrett, I'm leaving.

Mrs. Garrett: Be back by curfew.

Jo: Okay, bye. Goes back to Derek and he puts his arm around her and they walk out

In Derek's car

Derek: Jo I really have missed you. Things just aren't the same at home.

Jo: I know but mom wanted to get me away from you.

Derek: Didn't work.

Jo: There's not too much that could keep us apart.

Derek: No there's not. They stop at a stoplight and he kisses her I love you.

Jo: I love you too.

Derek: I wish you'd let me prove it to ya.

Jo: Derek, I cant get pregnant, mom, pop, Mrs. G., Blair, they'd all have a hand in killing me.

Derek: We'll be careful.

Jo: Let's just go back to your hotel room and hang out. And if I change my mind. You'll be the first to know.

Derek: I'd hope so.

At eleven-thirty that night Derek drops Jo off

Derek: You were amazing, babe.

Jo: I was nervous.

Derek: Next time will be better I promise you.

Jo: Okay. They kiss I better go, I'm late for curfew.

Derek: See you tomorrow?

Jo: Of course. Bye. Gets out

Derek: Love you.

Jo: Love you too. Goes inside and sneaks upstairs without Mrs. Garrett noticing opens the bedroom door and Blair jumps up

Blair: There you are. You're late.

Jo: So.

Blair: You've been gone since four.

Jo: So.

Blair: You were with him that whole time weren't you?

Jo: Yeah.

Blair: You didn't did you?

Jo: Yeah I did.

Blair: What! You had sex with him!  
Jo: Keep it down hey, I don't what Natalie or Tootie knowing or Mrs. G.

Blair: But you could get pregnant.

Jo: No I wont.

Blair: How do you know?

Jo: Because I was there. And I know me.

Blair: So did he use protection?

Jo: No.

Blair: Then yes, you could get pregnant!

Jo: I'm not going to get pregnant okay! Now drop it I'm tired and I'm going to bed! Jo changes clothes and gets into bed and the camera shows Tootie with her eyes wide open


	2. The Outcome

The next morning Jo wakes up with the others and they go downstairs and get breakfast started.

Natalie: So what time did you get back, Jo?

Jo: Late.

Blair: Eleven-thirty. She was with Derek the whole time.

Jo: Cool it Warner!

Natalie: The whole time! You left at four! What did you guys do?

Jo: Nothing, just hung out. Watched a couple movies.

Tootie: Sounds like fun.

Jo: It was.

Natalie: Are you seeing him again today?

Jo: He's only here for the weekend of course I am.

Blair: Jo, remember we have a history test on Monday.

Jo: So?

Blair: You have to study sometime.

Jo: I will, Sunday night.

Blair: Jo!

Jo: What? It's just over the American Revolution. Not hard.

Tootie: Yeah, we just got done with the American Revolution, too.

Jo: See, same as the seventh grade.

Natalie: So, is he cute.

Jo: Yeah, not too bad. Derek walks into the cafeteria

Derek: Hello, is anyone up? Jo, Natalie and Tootie rush to the kitchen door and Tootie and Natalie make it out first with Jo right behind them

Natalie: Wow.

Tootie: Holy cow.

Jo: Get out of the way! Pushes them aside and goes and gives Derek a hug and kiss I'll be back later. They walk out as Blair rushes in

Blair: Jo wait!

Natalie: They're gone. What's your problem today? Goes back into the kitchen

Tootie: Blair.

Blair: Yeah, Tootie?

Tootie: I know.

Blair: What do you know?

Tootie: I know that Jo had sex with Derek. Natalie rushes back in

Natalie: Jo had sex with Derek! That's why you didn't want them hanging out.

Blair: Great, thanks Tootie. Guys I don't know what to do about this? She'd kill me if she knew you guys knew, especially you, Tootie, how did you know?

Tootie: I wasn't asleep last night.

Blair: Obviously.

Natalie: Now what?

Blair: What do you mean?

Natalie: Jo could be pregnant. Now what do we do? Mrs. Garrett, do we tell her?

Blair: No, first off we don't know if Jo's pregnant, and until that's so…heck I just don't wanna tell her. Jo will kill me. And Derek would go to jail.

Natalie: Why would he go to jail?

Blair: He's eighteen.

Natalie: Jo's only fourteen.

Blair: Exactly. If he gets her pregnant, away he goes, not to mention away goes Jo's life.

Natalie: Yeah, raising a kid cant be easy.

Blair: Yeah there is a reason why we're supposed to wait.

Tootie: So Jo lied to Mrs. Garrett about his age, I can't believe she did that! Wait yes I can.

Natalie/Blair: Me too.

The weekend fads and so does half of the next week. It's Wednesday morning, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie are downstairs helping Mrs. Garrett with breakfast

Mrs. Garrett: Blair, go tell Jo to get her butt down here.

Blair: Okay, Goes upstairs and into the girls' room Jo, time to get up Mrs. Garrett needs you…and your not in here. Goes to the bathroom Jo? You in there?

Jo: Yeah. Come on in, Blair. Blair comes in and sees Jo sitting on the floor and Blair crouches down beside her

Blair: Are you okay? Have you been crying?

Jo: No and yes. I woke up feeling terrible, and I just got sick. Blair, what if I really did get pregnant?

Blair: Oh, my okay, tonight, after dinner you'll say your going to the arcade or wherever it is that you go, we'll go to the drugstore and pick up a pregnancy test.

Jo: You don't have to come with me.

Blair: Yeah, I think that I do.

Jo: Thanks. Blair stands up and pulls Jo up

Blair: You okay to go downstairs and help with breakfast?

Jo: Yeah. Hey Blair?

Blair: Yeah?

Jo: How come you're not chewing me out right now?

Blair: No matter how much you deserve it, your hurting and I cant do that.

Jo: Aw, how sweet.

Blair: Plus, you got your parents and Mrs. Garrett to do that for you.

Jo: There's the Blair I know. They go downstairs

Mrs. Garrett: Jo what took so long?

Jo: I was using the bathroom! Sheesh!

Mrs. Garrett: Okay, you're excused, girls take the food into the cafeteria the girls will start arriving any moment.

Jo: Okay. Grabs the eggs

Cafeteria

Jo: To Blair I wanna hurl, this food looks disgusting.

Blair: Even my oatmeal?

Jo: Especially your oatmeal. They start serving, once breakfast is over the Natalie and Tootie run upstairs and Jo and Blair go straight to the school

Blair: You feeling better?

Jo: Yeah a little bit. You get your Biology homework done?

Blair: Not all the way. You?

Jo: Yeah I got it.

Blair: Can I borrow it?

Jo: Sarcastic You mean cheat? Blair I'm shocked! We would never!

Blair: Sarcastic Oh no, of course not! Serious Last week Algebra.

Jo: I'll give it to ya once we get to the locker.

Blair: Why do we share?

Jo: Mine's closer to our classes.

The day goes on and its now seven and the Jo and Blair are leaving

Mrs. Garrett: Where are you two off to?

Jo: Arcade.

Blair: Date.

Mrs. Garrett: Be back by curfew.

Jo: We will. They leave and go to the drugstore

Drugstore

Blair: Lets just find you one and get out of here.

Jo: Where am I gonna take it?

Blair: We'll go to mom's apartment, the one that she stays at when she visits. She's not there and I have a key. Jo grabs a test and they pay and leave

The Apartment

Blair: Come on, let's get this over with.

Jo: I should be saying that. They go to the bathroom and Jo takes the test Twenty minutes. Blair, what am I gonna do?

Blair: Lets say you were, would you keep it?

Jo: Of course.

Blair: We'll help you.

Jo: I can't afford this, I'm gonna have to drop out of Eastland…

Blair: No your not, I'll help.

Jo: No, Blair. You're not paying for my education, or my kid.

Blair: Jo, just cut the being too proud crap, and let me help.

Jo: No, I don't take charity.

Blair: It's not charity! I'm supposed to be your best friend! It's not charity.

Jo: All right, you can help. How am I gonna tell Ma and Pop, Derek, and oh, no, Mrs. Garrett.

Blair: Mrs. Garrett, you'll just have to do it, but think this weekend is Columbus Day, long weekend, go home for the weekend and tell your parents and Derek.

Jo: He's gonna leave me…I know it. I'm gonna be a single mother at fifteen. What the hell did I get myself into?

Blair: You don't know yet that your pregnant, don't stress just yet.

Jo: I got a feeling, and my feelings are normally right.

Blair: Yeah, I know, I hope you wrong for once.

Jo: Me too.

Twenty minutes later

Blair: It's time. Jo reaches for the test

Jo: Oh no! Drops the test and puts her head in her hands and cries and Blair goes over and hugs her and comforts her

Blair: It's okay. These tests are sometimes wrong… Jo gets up

Jo: It's right Blair, and you know it. I'm just going to head on back. Thanks for coming with me. Heads towards the door

Blair: I'll go too, I don't think we're supposed to be here anyway.

Back at Eastland in the lounge

Mrs. Garrett: Wow, you two are home early.

Jo: Yeah well nobody was at the arcade, it is a Wednesday.

Blair: And what was I thinking letting Chuck take me out…I should've known better.

Jo: Guys I'm really tired, I'm just going to go on to bed, night. She goes upstairs and lays down and cries into her pillow and when the other girls come in she fakes she's asleep so she doesn't have to answer a million questions and eventually falls asleep at about 3:30 am

The next morning Jo gets up with the other girls and gets downstairs first as to avoid questions from Natalie and Tootie for about ten more minutes. While in the bathroom Natalie and Tootie try to get information out of Blair

Natalie: Is something wrong with Jo?

Blair: How would I know?

Tootie: Stop denying it now we know you two tell each other everything now what's going on?

Blair: Ask her. She'd know more than I do. Finishes her make-up and runs into the bedroom and puts her uniform on and runs into the kitchen to find Jo

Jo: What's up with you?

Blair: They're asking questions!

Jo: Who? Mrs. Garrett? Oh, now, I haven't found a way to tell her yet!

Blair: Not her, Natalie and Tootie!

Jo: I can't tell them till I tell Mrs. Garrett! Tootie will tell her!

Blair: So are you going to go home this weekend?

Jo: Yeah, I'll tell Mrs. Garrett that day I get back.

Blair: You want me to keep this from all three of them all weekend!

Jo: Yeah, and your going to…aren't you?

Blair: You know I will.

Jo: Yeah, thanks. Now where's the nearest unoccupied toilet?

Blair: No clue, why?

Jo: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Blair: Um…okay…I got it the sink! Jo runs to the sink

Jo: How am I gonna do this for nine months? Runs the water trying to clean out the sink before anyone comes downstairs

Blair: At least next week you don't have to hide it.

Jo: Yeah. Jo gets the sink clean as Natalie and Tootie come downstairs

Tootie: Jo, what are you doing?

Jo: Washing my hands, is that okay with you?

Tootie: I guess so. Is everything okay?

Jo: Yeah, everything's perfect.


	3. Meeting Someone New & Telling Everyone

Thursday, and Friday drag and Friday evening Jo comes downstairs carrying an small duffel bag

Jo: See ya guys later, I'll be back Monday

Natalie/Tootie/ Mrs. Garrett: Bye Jo.

Blair: Gets up and walks over to Jo Do you have money for the train?

Jo: Yeah, I got it.

Blair: Okay. Whispers Good luck.

Jo: Thanks. Leaves

Mrs. Garrett: Wonder why she wanted to go home, it's only a three day weekend?

Blair: Well Derek came here last, it's her turn I guess.

Mrs. Garrett: You're probably right, he's cute, but I think I agree with her mother that they're too serious, she's only fourteen.

Blair: So what, he's sixteen, and she'll be fifteen before he's seventeen.

Mrs. Garrett: I guess your right.

Bronx, at the Polniazeck apartment

Jo: Ma, I'm here!

Rose: Hey, sweetie. Look I hate to do this but I have to work, we'll spend time together tomorrow.

Jo: Okay, I'll go over to Jessie's.

Rose: Okay, Have fun. Runs out and Jo puts her bag in her room and calls Derek

Jo: Hey…yeah, I'm home…can I come over…okay on my way…no I'll walk…yeah see ya in a few…bye. Hangs up and leaves

Derek's apartment, five minutes after they hang up Jo knocks on the door

Derek: Hey Kisses her and stands aside and she comes in how was your week?

Jo: Long.

Derek: What happened?

Jo: A bunch of stuff, Derek, we need to talk.

Derek: Okay, but I'm confused.

Jo: Derek, I have something important to tell you.

Derek: What?

Jo: I really don't know how to say this. I've been trying to figure it out for three days but I still don't have a brilliant way…so I guess I just have to come out and say it.

Derek: What, tell me.

Jo: I'm pregnant.

Derek: What!

Jo: I'm pregnant! And it's yours.

Derek: How do you know?

Jo: Derek, you were my first! You know that!

Derek: How do I know you weren't lying?

Jo: Derek, you know me!

Derek: It's not mine, I'll deny everything.

Jo: I don't believe this! I thought you'd be more mature about this!

Derek: It's not mine, I don't have to be mature! Get out.

Jo: You don't have to tell me twice! Storms out and runs to Jessie's apartment crying when she runs into a guy her age in the hall of Jessie's building Sorry, should've been watching where I was going.

Guy: It's okay, not everyday I get ran into by a beautiful girl. Jo blushes I'm Eddie Brennan, I'm new here.

Jo: Jo Polniazeck, I don't live here, I'm just here visiting my ma for the weekend.

Eddie: Where are ya from.

Jo: You sure do ask a lot of questions.

Eddie: My next one is what's wrong.

Jo: I go to school in Peekskill, and I'm fine.

Eddie: You sure?

Jo: Yeah.

Eddie: You busy?

Jo: Not really, why?

Eddie: You wanna go get a bite to eat with me, I really don't know my way around yet.

Jo: I don't know.

Eddie: Oh come on, I don't bite. Jo laughs

Jo: Okay, I guess so. Turns around and they leave So what are you in the mood for?

Eddie: Does Chinese sound good?

Jo: Actually sounds really good. There's a great place about two blocks up, the only place I trust around here.

Eddie: Glad I met you. Jo smiles So are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Don't say you're fine, you were crying when you ran into me.

Jo: Eddie, I don't even know ya.

Eddie: I'm fourteen years old I go to Roosevelt High and I moved here from the city this year.

Jo: Doesn't cut it.

Eddie: I'll keep pushing.

Jo: You just do that, see how far it gets.

Eddie: Not far?

Jo: Not at all. They walk in

Host: Two?

Jo: Yeah. He takes them to their table and Eddie pulls out Jo's chair for her Eddie we're not on a date.

Eddie: So.

Jo: All right. Sits and Eddie pushes her in Thanks.

Eddie: No problem. Waitress comes over

Waitress: Something to drink?

Jo: Coke.

Eddie: Coke. Waitress walks off

Jo: Let's eat. They get up and go to the buffet and then go back to the table

Eddie: So when are you gonna tell me what's wrong?

Jo: All right, I had a fight with my boyfri…well ex-boyfriend I guess.

Eddie: Oh. Well unless you change after first meetings he's insane.

Jo: Thanks.

Eddie: So did he dump you?

Jo: I don't wanna talk about it.

Eddie: Okay, well I guess I can let it rest now.

Jo: Thanks. They eat

Eddie: So why were you at my building?

Jo: Was going to see a friend.

Eddie: Hope she isn't worried.

Jo: She didn't know I was coming.

Eddie: Oh, well are you ready?

Jo: Yeah. They get up, pay and leave You should've let me bought my meal.

Eddie: It was nothing.

Jo: Thanks.

Eddie: Can I walk you home?

Jo: Are you gonna do it anyway if I say no?

Eddie: You're starting to catch on.

Jo: All right, you can walk me home. The walk another block to Jo's building and Eddie follows her up to her apartment Well, this is me.

Eddie: How long are you in town?

Jo: Till Monday night.

Eddie: Will I see you again?

Jo: I'm sure you will.

Eddie: Good.

Jo: I gotta go. Thanks for dinner. Unlocks the door and goes inside Now I'll probably be lucky to get out. Good old Balducci. Picks up the phone and calls Blair and the screen splits

Natalie: Hello?

Jo: Nat? Is Blair there?

Natalie: Yeah. How's the Bronx.

Jo: It's all right. Just get Blair.

Natalie: Okay Goes and gets Blair

Blair: Hey who have you told?

Jo: Just Derek, ma has to work.

Blair: And?

Jo: He went ballistic. He asked if I was sure it was his.

Blair: Jo, I'm so sorry. Then what?

Jo: He kicked me out.

Blair: So, I guess he wont be any help will he.

Jo: I doubt it. But I met someone outside of Jessie's apartment.

Blair: Really.

Jo: Yeah, he's really, _really_ hot, but I'm not even going to try to take it anywhere.

Blair: Why?

Jo: Blair I'm pregnant. He'll dump me right when he finds out, call me a slut and a whole string of things.

Blair: Not all guys are jerks, Jo.

Jo: Yeah, look I'm going to go to bed. Bye. Hangs up and lays down on the couch and falls asleep, when Rose comes in at one, she covers her up and goes on to bed

The next morning Jo wakes up to find her mother fixing toast in the kitchen

Jo: Mornin' Ma.

Rose: Hey how come you slept on the couch?

Jo: Didn't mean to, just laid down and fell asleep. Kinda wish I hadn't, that thing was never comfortable.

Rose: Yeah, well Jo lets get this over with. Why did you come home this weekend?

Jo: Well I guess you'll find out soon enough I guess. Feels sick Be right back. Runs to the bathroom and Rose follows her

Rose: Jo, what's wrong?

Jo: Give me a sec! Rose waits and then Jo flushes the toilet, grabs a wet washcloth, wipes her mouth and brushes her teeth

Rose: Okay, talk.

Jo: You better sit down.

Rose: That bad?

Jo: Yeah, it's bad.

Rose: Well, tell me already!

Jo: All right, here goes nothin', Ma, I'm pregnant.

Rose: Oh my God, this can't be happening? Joanna Marie Polniazeck, since when are you having sex and with who?

Jo: Last Friday with Derek.

Rose: Derek! Derek Myers, he's eighteen!

Jo: Yeah I know.

Rose: Does he know yet?

Jo: Yeah, I went over there last night, he denies that it even happened.

Rose: Well, not surprised.

Jo: Huh?

Rose: His ass is on the line, you're a minor.

Jo: But I did it willingly, ma.

Rose: Still you're a minor, that's all we need. He's going to be locked up for a while. God, we have to call your father.

Jo: Do we hafta bring Pop into this?

Rose: Yes we do! Does Mrs. Garrett know yet?

Jo: No, I'm tellin' her Monday when I get back.

Rose: Do any of the girls know?

Jo: Blair.

Rose: Figured.

Jo: Ma, I'm sorry.

Rose: Don't even try that. How are we gonna do this? I'm struggling putting you through Eastland, and this is how you repay me? There are times I wonder if you understand how much things cost.

Jo: I'm doing this on my own, ma.

Rose: What do you mean?

Jo: I'm gonna get a job.

Rose: How? You have school and kitchen duty.

Jo: I'll make time, I'm doing this on my own.

Rose: What am I gonna do with you. I should pull you outta Eastland and bring you back here, that'll be one bill gone.

Jo: Ma, I said I got this!

Rose: Your not going to be able to do this on our own.

Jo: I got help. I've thought this through. Even though my plan has changed since I talked to Derek, but I'll make it work.

Rose: I'm going to go call your father, then I gotta go to work, we'll all talk about this tonight at dinner. Calls Charlie then leaves and five minutes after she leaves, once Jo knows she's gone, she leaves and goes to Jessie's hoping not to run into Eddie again, she goes to Jessie's apartment and knocks

Jessie's apartment

Jessie: I'm comin'! Opens the door Jo! What are ya doing her?

Jo: I need to talk to ya. Had a rough week.

Jessie: Yeah, come on in. Jo goes in and they sit on the couch Want anything to eat or drink?

Jo: Nah, I'm good.

Jessie: What's going on?

Jo: I'm pregnant.

Jessie: You're kiddin' me!

Jo: No, I'm not.

Jessie: Oh, my God! Is it Derek's.

Jo: Yes! It's Derek's! I'm not a slut you know.

Jessie: Sorry, you're right, not a slut.

Jo: So I came by last night.

Jessie: No, you didn't I was here all night.

Jo: I didn't actually make it all the way here. I made it up the stairs.

Jessie: What happened?

Jo: Last night I went to Derek's we got into a big fight, I'm pretty sure we broke up and if we didn't we are, and I was upset came over here and ran into someone in the hall and we went to the China Buffet.

Jessie: Your pregnant, you broke up with the father, and then you go out with another guy!

Jo: You make it sound bad. Who am I kiddin' it is bad!

Jessie: Well, who's the guy?

Jo: Eddie Brennan.

Jessie: Oh yeah, him.

Jo: Well?

Jessie: Well what?

Jo; How stupid are you! What's he like?

Jessie: I should probably ask you.

Jo: Jessie!

Jessie: All right, all right, he's fourteen, moved here from the city and goes to Roosevelt High with me, and isn't that bad lookin'.

Jo: All ready knew that.

Jessie: Okay, he hasn't dated anyone since he's been here. To tell ya the truth I've been wantin' to fix the two of ya up all year, but you've been with Derek.

Jo: Well, that's done with now, and I can't date Eddie.

Jessie: Why not?

Jo: I'm pregnant, Jess. I'm not going to date him. I'm going to start showing before long and if he found out he'd think I was a slut and it'd be best if once I go back to school I forgot about him.

Jessie: He's not gonna let go that quick.

Jo: What do ya mean?

Jessie: I've become friends with him this year, he knows we're friends.

Jo: And you can't tell him.

Jessie: I wont, I'm just sayin' he ain't just gonna forget about ya.

Jo: He's gonna have to. Look I gotta go to the bathroom. Leaves the room and there's a knock on the door

Jessie: Okay. Opens the door Eddie.

Eddie: Comes in Jess, I met her last night, you were right, she's amazing.

Jessie: Who? Smiles

Eddie: Jo!

Jessie: Oh, that's great! Hears Jo getting sick in the bathroom Just great.

Eddie: Who was that?

Jessie: Oh no one important.

Eddie: Someone's sick. Goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door

Jo: Give me a minute Jess!

Eddie: Jo!

Jo: A few seconds later Eddie? Eddie opens the door What are you doin' here? Jess why's he here?

Jessie: I didn't invite him.

Eddie: I'm gonna get you some water.

Jo: Okay. Glares at Jessie

Jessie: I didn't call him!

Jo: Now what am I gonna do?

Jessie: Tell him, I'm sure he wont think too much less of ya.

Jo: Yeah right. Eddie comes back and hands Jo the water and she takes a drink of it

Eddie: Tell me what?

Jo: There's something I have to tell ya.

Eddie: Yeah?

Jessie: I'll just leave you two alone. Goes into the living room before Jo can stop her

Jo: Thanks for the support Jess! Um, look Eddie, this is really hard for me to do seeing as I just met you and I gotta admit, that I like you, but there's something about me you gotta know if this is going to go anywhere.

Eddie: What's that.

Jo: I'm pregnant.

Eddie: How?

Jo: Well, Eddie, when two people…

Eddie: I know how. I mean who.

Jo: Do you know Derek Myers?

Eddie: Yeah, he's a senior, I knew you guys were dating, I don't know why none of this registered last night…

Jo: Eddie, slow down.

Eddie: Sorry.

Jo: You probably think I'm a slut now, don't you.

Eddie: No.

Jo: Really?

Eddie: Yeah. Helps her up and she flushes the toilet So, what are you doing tonight?

Jo: I'm being read the riot act by my parents.

Eddie: Yuck.

Jo: Tell me about it.

Eddie: How's lunch sound.

Jo: Don't think I can keep anything down.

Eddie: Hey you gotta eat.

Jo: Yeah but right now food sounds disgusting.

Eddie: Nothing sounds good? Nothing at all.

Jo: Well, lets go see what Jessie has.

Eddie: I was thinking going back to my apartment.

Jo: Okay, but if by any chance you're looking to have sex, just think twice.

Eddie: Point taken. They walk out into the living room

Jessie: You two look like you worked it all out.

Jo: We did, we're going to Eddie's for lunch, thanks for the talk.

Jessie: Anytime. They leave and go to Eddie's apartment

Eddie's Apartment

Eddie: So, what do you want?

Jo: Well, what do ya got?

Eddie: Frozen pizza, and frozen pizza, and oh, look frozen pizza!

Jo: How about frozen pizza? Laughing Your fridge is about as sparse as mine.

Eddie: I doubt it. Pepperoni or supreme?

Jo: Pepperoni.

Eddie: Sounds good. So when did you find out about…about…well you know.

Jo: The baby? Wednesday.

Eddie: How do you feel?

Jo: I'm scared to death. I'll be fifteen when I have it.

Eddie: When do you turn fifteen?

Jo: April 4th. You?

Eddie: February 7th.

Jo: Why do you still want me?

Eddie: What do you mean?

Jo: Most guys when they hear a girls pregnant, run. Heck Derek did.

Eddie: Well yeah, but I'll be the first to say I'm different. It doesn't change the fact that Jessie's been building you up all year and how I felt last night. I like you Jo, and the fact that you're having a kid doesn't change that. As far as I know, I'm in this for awhile.

Jo: Really.

Eddie: Really. Takes her in his arms and kisses her

Jo: That was nice. First kiss in a while when the guy hasn't been all over me, I kinda liked it.

Eddie: Good. Pizza will be done in twelve minutes.

Jo: So, how long is awhile?

Eddie: I don't know if we'll make it Jo. We do live an hour apart, but I've liked you since I moved here so I'm kinda confident. But if we make it nine months I wont run just cause of the kid, if I leave it'll be because we weren't meant to be.

Jo: Normally I hate this mushy stuff but, that was so sweet. They kiss again So, how _do _you feel about kids?

Eddie: I like them.

Jo: Well that's good. Hey, when people ask, are we, um…

Eddie: Boyfriend, girlfriend? I'd like to think so.

Jo: Me too. They hang out for a few more hours then Eddie walks Jo home

Jo's apartment

Eddie: Well, good luck tonight.

Jo: Thanks, I'm gonna need it. Hey just in case I get extremely pissed after this and leave early, I wanna give you the number where you can reach me at school.

Eddie: Okay.

Jo: Unlocks her door Come on in. Eddie comes in and Jo goes and finds something to write on and scribbles down her number Here. Now chances are I'll come by before I leave but just in case, you have it.

Eddie: I hope you come by first.

Jo: Chances are I will.

Eddie: Okay. Kisses her Bye.

Jo: Bye. Eddie leaves and Jo goes and calls Blair and she answers and the screen splits

Blair: Hello?

Jo: Hey.

Blair: Hey how's it going? Have you told your mom?

Jo: Yeah she flipped out. I'm in so much trouble.

Blair: Hate to say I told you so or you deserve it but.

Jo: Yeah I know I do.

Blair: So what about that guy you told be about?

Jo: I had to tell him today.

Blair: Why?

Jo: I went over to Jessie's to tell her and they live in the same building and apparently Jessie's been talkin' me up all year and he came over while I was getting sick to tell Jessie that we had met and well he heard me in the bathroom.

Blair: Oh, Jo, I'm sorry,

Jo: Why? We got together.

Blair: You're pregnant, you break up with the father, and now you're with someone else?

Jo: You keep makin' it sound so bad.

Blair: Well, Jo.

Jo: yeah I know it's bad.

Blair: So you really like this guy?

Jo: Yeah, I've never felt like this before I don't know it's probably the being pregnant thing.

Blair: Or you're falling in love.

Jo: Yeah he's amazing, right when I first laid eyes on him, I knew…

Blair: Aw, young love.

Jo: Don't get all mushy on me Warner. So is anyone suspicious?

Blair: I don't think so.

Jo: Good well I better go, Pop's coming over tonight and I should probably pick up around here.

Blair: Okay, good luck.

Jo: Thanks, bye. They hang up

Later that night

Rose: Your father was supposed to be here ten minutes ago.

Jo: He'll be here ma.

Rose: There are times that I wonder why I even married him.

Jo: Look ma, I understand that pop isn't you favorite person but could you just not do that in front of me.

Rose: Sorry, its just he ticks me off sometimes.

Jo: I have a feeling that I'm gonna learn that feeling with Derek. But I want my baby to know who their father is at the same time.

Rose: Jo I can't believe you did this.

Jo: Ma, can this wait till Pop gets here?

Rose: If he ever gets here.

Jo: Ma!

Rose: Sorry. There's a knock on the door That better be Charlie. Answers the door It's about time!

Charlie: Hey Rose, lookin' good.

Rose: Don't even start that, ya know why I called ya over.

Charlie: What's wrong is Jo hurt?

Rose: Well not hurt.

Charlie: Well then what's wrong.

Rose: Let her tell ya.

Charlie: What did ya do?

Jo: Why is it always what did you do?  
Charlie: We have our reasons.

Jo: Okay, okay. Pop, I'm pregnant.

Charlie: What! How could this happen? How could you be so stupid!

Jo: Pop, I'm sorry, I know it was stupid.

Charlie: Damn right it was stupid. When and who?

Jo: Last Friday with Derek.

Charlie: He's eighteen, I thought you mother told you to stop seeing him?

Jo: She did.

Charlie: But you did it anyway.

Jo: I cared about him.

Charlie: Cared? You don't anymore?

Jo: We broke up last night.

Charlie: Over this.

Jo: Yeah.

Charlie: Great. Well your gonna have to quit Eastland.

Jo: I'm not quitting!

Charlie: What is it that you plan to do then huh?

Jo: I'll get a job.

Charlie: Your fourteen.

Jo: I can get a permit!

Charlie: And when will you have time to work?

Rose: We've been through this.

Charlie: Let me talk to my daughter okay. I'm trying to come up with a solution.

Rose: Last time you came up with a solution you went to prison!

Charlie: You always have to bring that up don't you? You always dangle it over my head.

Rose: It needs to be dangled!

Charlie: Of course it does, I screw up once…. They start yelling at each other till Jo screams over them

Jo: WILL YOU TWO STOP! The whole building can hear you! I'm going back to Eastland, I'll have Mrs. Garrett call you and you three can work out my punishment, but I'm outta here! Goes in her room grabs her bag and leaves and runs over to Eddie's and knocks on his door

Eddie: Hey what's wrong?

Jo: Parents.

Eddie: Come on in. Jo comes in and Eddie gives her a hug How did your dad take it?

Jo: Not good, my ma and him started fighting, that's why I left, I'm going back to Peekskill tonight, I just wanted to tell ya goodbye.

Eddie: Oh. I was expecting another day.

Jo: I'm sorry, I can't stay here another day.

Eddie: I understand. Call me when you get back okay.

Jo: I don't know your number.

Eddie: Here. Grabs a pen and writes it on her hand Now, you can call me.

Jo: I will. Eddie these past two days….

Eddie: I know.

Jo: I feel….

Eddie: Me too.

Jo: I don't wanna leave.

Eddie: Then stay here tonight and go back tomorrow.

Jo: I can't, I'm in enough trouble and I really don't want more if I wanna see you before Christmas.

Eddie: Laughs Okay then.

Jo: Well, bye. Jo turns to go and Eddie grabs her arm and pulls her back to him and kisses her passionately

Eddie: Now you can go.

Jo: Bye. Leaves

Eastland, later that night

Natalie: I kind of wish I would've went somewhere this weekend like Jo.

Tootie: Yeah, being here on long weekends sucks.

Blair: I'd rather be here than where Jo is.

Natalie: Do you know something that we don't?

Blair: No, why would you think that?

Natalie: You and Jo have gotten closer this week, you haven't been at each others throats all week and she's called you twice this weekend.

Blair: You two will find out soon enough.

Natalie: So there is something. Jo walks in

Jo: Yeah there is.

Blair: Jo! You're back early!

Jo: Yeah, pop came over for dinner and ma and him got into it and I couldn't take it and left.

Tootie: Jo, are you okay?

Jo: Not completely. Where's Mrs. Garrett, it'd be easier to tell you guys together.

Natalie: I'll go get her. Runs upstairs

Tootie: Is something wrong?

Jo: Yeah, Toot, there is. Natalie and Mrs. Garrett come in

Mrs. Garrett: Jo what's wrong?

Jo: You might wanna sit down.

Mrs. Garrett: Oh dear.

Jo: Guys, I'm pregnant.

Mrs. Garrett: WHAT!

Jo: Don't make me say it again.

Tootie: Your pregnant!

Jo: Yeah.

Tootie: We're gonna have a baby around here! Jo chuckles

Natalie: When did this happen?

Jo: Last Friday when Derek was here.

Mrs. Garrett: Girls, can you go upstairs, I need to talk to Jo alone.

Blair: Yeah Mrs. Garrett. Leads Natalie and Tootie off

Natalie: You've known the whole time!

Tootie: And didn't tell us! Blair gets them up the stairs

Mrs. Garrett: Jo, sit down. Jo sits So this is why you went home this weekend?

Jo: Yeah, had to tell ma and pop.

Mrs. Garrett: I'm really disappointed in you.

Jo: I know.

Mrs. Garrett: No, Jo, I wonder if you really do.

Jo: This has changed my whole life Mrs. G. I'm not going to get to go to college and do whatever I wanted to do after college, I'll be lucky if I finish high school.

Mrs. Garrett: You'll have to tell Mr. Parker.

Jo: Why?

Mrs. Garrett: Cause he'll have to notify all your teachers so if you ever feel sick in class you can go without them assuming that you're actually sick.

Jo: All right.

Mrs. Garrett: And you'll have to be grounded.

Jo: I know. I told ma you'd call her and you two can work it out.

Mrs. Garrett: I can't believe you'd do this Jo.

Jo: I'm sorry Mrs. G.

Mrs. Garrett: I know.

Jo: Can I use the phone first? There's someone I'm supposed to call to tell him I made it back.

Mrs. Garrett: Who?

Jo: His name is Eddie, After me and Derek got into a huge fight, I went over to Jessie's and ran into him in the hallway and we're kinda together now.

Mrs. Garrett: So you and Derek broke up?

Jo: We never made it official but, I told him I was pregnant and he denied that it was his and we got into a big fight and he kicked me out, trust me, its over.

Mrs. Garrett: Well your not grounded yet so okay, go ahead, but make it quick. Jo goes and calls Eddie and the screen splits

Eddie: Hello?

Jo: Hey I'm back.

Eddie: Good. So how long are you in trouble.

Jo: Don't know yet. But probably wont be able to use the phone.

Eddie: We'll write then.

Jo: Okay, it's slow but I guess it's all we got. They exchange addresses Look I better go Mrs. Garrett is gonna call ma, then I know how long.

Eddie: Okay, good luck.

Jo: I'll need it. So you're gonna write first right?

Eddie: Yeah.

Jo: Okay, bye. They hang up and Jo goes upstairs


	4. Grounded

I'm A What

Blair: So I wanna know about this guy.

Natalie: What guy? There's another guy? How did you get over Derek so fast?

Jo: I'm not over him. But I met Eddie in the hall of Jessie's building and couldn't pass it up.

Blair: What's he look like? Jo gets this dreamy look on her face

Jo: Tall, 6'3" I'd say, wavy brown hair brown eyes, buff, absolutely perfect.

Natalie: Sounds it.

Tootie: Sounds like you're in love.

Jo: No, Tootie, we just met.

Tootie: So, love at first sight.

Jo: I don't know guys. So much has happened this weekend. Kinda hard to take it all in, Mrs. G. is talking to my ma and figuring out how long I'm grounded.

Tootie: So what are you hoping for?

Jo: Grounding time? I'd like nothing.

Tootie: No, boy or girl?

Jo: I don't know, haven't thought about it much. Been too concerned with telling people.

Blair: I think for you a boy, if your daughter turned out anyway whatsoever girly, I don't think you could do it.

Jo: What's that supposed to mean?

Blair: You'd be pressuring a girl to be just like you.

Jo: No, I wouldn't.

Blair: You couldn't stand your daughter being a girly girl and you know it!  
Jo: Shove it or you'll be picking up your teeth! Mrs. Garrett knocks Come in.

Mrs. Garrett: What's all the yelling about?

Jo: Blair.

Mrs. Garrett: Girls, can I talk to Jo alone?

Natalie: Sure Mrs. Garrett. They all leave

Jo: So, go ahead and tell me. How long?

Mrs. Garrett: A month. As always you work in the kitchen you go to classes you come back here, no dates. And I'll help you get a workers permit and I'll write you a letter of recommendation if you need one.

Jo: Sounds fair I guess. But what about Eddie?

Mrs. Garrett: You still have the phone, basically the only thing you have, but you have it, for half-an-hour a day.

Jo: Thirty minutes! That's it!

Mrs. Garrett: You wanna make it fifteen?

Jo: Thirty is good! Plenty of time.

Mrs. Garrett: I thought so.

Jo: Hey, um, how was ma?

Mrs. Garrett: Upset, disappointed, She didn't want you to have anything for a month but I threw in the phone thing.

Jo: Thanks. I hate that I did this to her.

Mrs. Garrett: I know you do.

Jo: Look I have homework to work on.

Mrs. Garrett: I'll leave you to it.

Jo: Thanks. Mrs. Garrett leaves and Jo grabs her Biology book and sits on her bed

The next morning Blair walks into the girls room about 9:30 looking for Jo who is just sitting on her bed

Blair: Hey you're up.

Jo: Yeah. Just thinking.

Blair: You've been doing a lot of that lately.

Jo: Well there's a lot to think about.

Blair: True.

Jo: And I can't go do anything to take my mind off of this! I'm stuck here.

Blair: Yeah, can't you go walk around or anything?

Jo: I don't know. Really don't wanna. Might as well go downstairs and see what everyone's up to. Gets up and they go downstairs

Mrs. Garrett: Morning Jo.

Jo: Morning. Need me to do anything?

Mrs. Garrett: Nothing for me but there is something you need to do.

Jo: What?

Mrs. Garrett: Make yourself a doctors appointment.

Jo: A doctor's appointment. Why? I hate doctors!

Mrs. Garrett: You're gonna have to get over that.

Jo: No, I never have to like them.

Mrs. Garrett: Just go make an appointment.

Jo: All right! Goes into the lounge and calls

Blair: I still can't believe this.

Mrs. Garrett: How long have you known?

Blair: Wednesday night.

Mrs. Garrett: Where'd you guys go?

Blair: Drugstore then mom's apartment.

Mrs. Garrett: I knew you two were together but I wasn't sure where.

Blair: That's where.

Mrs. Garrett: Why didn't you tell?

Blair: She wanted to. Natalie and Tootie knew that she had sex but Jo doesn't even know they knew.

Mrs. Garrett: How'd they know and how'd you keep Tootie quiet.

Blair: Jo and I were talking one night and I guess Tootie was up. Now on the stay quiet part I have no idea she just did. Jo comes back

Jo: Tuesday at 4.

Mrs. Garrett: I'll take you over there.

Jo: Thanks.

Mrs. Garrett: What are you gonna do today?

Jo: Nothing. I can't do anything.

Tuesday morning at 6

Jo: Bathrooms all yours guys.

Tootie: Why are you up so early?

Jo: Mrs. Garrett and I have to go see Mr. Parker at seven.

Natalie: Good luck, there was a girl a few years ago who was kicked out because she got pregnant.

Blair: That was five years ago Nat. They've changed the rule since then.

Natalie: Oh…never mind.

Blair: There will be seniors that hate you though.

Jo: All because a girl got kicked out cause she got pregnant and I get to stay.

Blair: Yeah.

Jo: There are some things about this school that I'll never understand.

Blair: Have you talked to Eddie any?

Jo:" Not since Sunday. I miss him.

Tootie: Why didn't you call yesterday?

Jo: I spent all of yesterday cleaning the whole place.

Tootie: Oh.

Jo: He said he's mailing something today though.

Tootie: I don't get it you've fallen in love twice, some people are lucky for once.

Jo: I don't know if I love Eddie or even if I loved Derek.

Tootie: Then why'd you have sex with him?

Jo: I don't know Tootie, I haven't worked all this stuff out in my brain yet.

Tootie: Oh.

Jo: Ugh, I'll be back. Runs into the bathroom

Blair: Well one things for sure.

Natalie: What?

Blair: Have you ever heard of false positives from home pregnancy tests?

Natalie: Yeah.

Blair: This wasn't. She really is pregnant.

An hour later in Mr. Parker's office

Mrs. Garrett: How do ya feel?

Jo: Nauseous.

Mrs. Garrett: Gonna be sick?

Jo: I think its nerves, I've felt like this all weekend.

Mrs. Garrett: Understandable. They go in

Mr. Parker: Jo, just tell me you didn't hurt anyone.

Jo: No, I haven't beaten anyone up.

Mr. Parker: Oh good, so what's wrong?

Jo: I kinda have a personal problem.

Mr. Parker: And why are you coming to me?

Jo: Because it's eventually going to get around and I thought I might as well tell you.

Mr. Parker: What is it?

Jo: I'm pregnant.

Mr. Parker: Really?

Jo: Yeah.

Mr. Parker: Well, Jo, a few years ago we asked girls to leave because of this, but times have changed so now I ask you, what are your plans?

Jo: I'm going to finish Eastland, hopefully go to college, and in the meantime I need to get a job, and for that I need a permit and you can get that for me.

Mrs. Garrett: She's a very hard worker Mr. Parker, you wont be sorry signing off for this.

Mr. Parker: Jo, your already working in the kitchen and have your schoolwork.

Jo: I know, but I'm not bringing in any money now so, I need something.

Mr. Parker: I'll get one but Jo if your grades drop cause of this—.

Jo: They wont.

Mr. Parker: How's your doctor feel about you being in P.E.?

Jo: I go to see one this afternoon.

Mr. Parker: Well tell me afterwards and we'll work out something for that.

Jo: Okay.

Mr. Parker: Do you want to tell your teachers or should I?

Jo: Will ya? I'm tired of telling people.

Mr. Parker. All right. Well, I think that's all, you can go. Jo and Mrs. Garrett get up and leave Poor kid, she was top of her class, bright future, well that's gone.

Second Hour P.E. Blair and Jo go into the locker room

Blair: At least at the end of the year you wont have to do P.E.

Jo: You forget I actually like this class, I hate sitting at a desk all day. I'll do what I can.

Blair: How was your thing with Mr. Parker?

Jo: He was a jerk. He didn't kick me out or anything but he hated that he couldn't. He asked if I was gonna leave.

Blair: Of course your gonna stay, and we'll all help you.

Jo: I don't need help.

Blair: Alright, I'll be here when you do.

Jo: Thanks. Do you know what we're doing today?

Blair: I think we're playing dodge ball…how barbaric.

Jo: Good I need to let off some steam.

Blair: I'm gonna try to get out as quick as possible. They leave the locker room and go to the gym

Locker room after P.E.

Jo: That was fun. I feel better.

Blair: At least you do, I actually had to play. I broke a nail.

Jo: I think I'm gonna call Eddie tonight.

Blair: I don't see how you ended up so crazy about him after two days.

Jo: Yeah I know, that's something you do, not me.

Blair: Well at least the guys I date don't only want one thing.

Jo: Any guy only wants one thing, Blair. Some are just better at hiding it. Derek wore it on his sleeve.

Blair: And he got it.

Jo: Yeah, he sure did, he got more than he bargained for.

Blair: Since you guys were just dating he doesn't have to pay child support does he?

Jo: I don't think so. Really sucks.

Blair: So is Parker at least getting you a worker's permit?

Jo: Yeah.

Blair: Where you gonna apply?

Jo: Anywhere I can.

Blair: You should try Harrison's.

Jo: I've shoplifted there before Blair, and was caught. I doubt they'll hire me.

Blair: You did work there to pay for what you stole though, so they know you're a hard worker.

Jo: I'll try it, putting in an application never hurt anyone. Sadly I have to put what we did at the beginning of the year down.

Blair: That we were arrested?

Jo: Yeah, that's gonna hurt.

Blair: Not at fast food it wont, they'll hire anyone.

Jo: Ew, I don't wanna work fast food.

Blair: Might not be any other option.

Jo: I work with food here already.

Blair: Experience.

Jo: Come on. Mrs. Garrett needs us. They tie the ties and go back to the cafeteria

Doctor's office four o'clock that afternoon

Nurse: Okay, Joanna Pol—uh—Pol—

Jo: That's me.

Nurse: Right this way. Jo gets up and goes in the back and sits up on the table So what's going on?

Jo: I think I'm pregnant.

Nurse: When did you last have sexual intercourse?

Jo: Two weeks ago Friday.

Nurse: When were you supposed to start your period?

Jo: Last Monday, and I've been getting sick a lot ever since Wednesday. I took a home pregnancy test Wednesday night and it came out positive.

Nurse: Well, we'll administer a test and then we'll know for sure and we'll go from there.

Jo: Okay. Doctor comes in and they do the test

Doctor: Well it's positive, you are pregnant.

Jo: I knew it.

Doctor: I wanna see you back here in three months okay?

Jo: Okay. Leaves

Mrs. Garrett: Well?

Jo: I'm pregnant.

Mrs. Garrett: So it's true.

Jo: Yeah. It's true alright. Can we just get back, I need to talk to Eddie. They leave and Jo goes to the phone when they get in

Blair: Well? Mrs. Garrett nods and the screen splits between Jo and Eddie

Eddie: Hello?

Jo: Hey.

Eddie: Hey, how are ya doing?

Jo: Okay I guess, I just got back from the doctor.

Eddie: What for?

Jo: To get a real test done.

Eddie: I thought you were sure.

Jo: I had a feeling, and I was right.

Eddie: Oh, so how are you doing?

Jo: I already knew, so okay I guess.

Eddie: You don't sound okay.

Jo: I will be.

Eddie: I wish I could see you, hold you, let you cry on my shoulder and tell you that it'll all be okay.

Jo: Fights back tears I want that too. I miss you so much.

Eddie: I know, I miss you too.

Jo: So how are things there?

Eddie: Pretty boring actually. Jessie got suspended, fighting, pretty good one, one of the best I've seen in awhile.

Jo: You never saw the ones I was involved in.

Eddie: I bet you were great.

Jo: Yeah, I was.

Eddie: I can't wait to see you.

Jo: Me too, Geez, Eddie, you know how hard I'm trying to not burst into tears right now.

Eddie: Jo, don't tell me that. It just makes me want to rush out there.

Jo: Well, I'm grounded you cant.

Eddie: Can't she make this one exception?

Jo: I wish. Look Eddie, sorry but I gotta go, I don't feel too great, I need to get upstairs.

Eddie: Okay, bye. They hang up and Jo runs upstairs to the bathroom

Blair: Did they break up?

Tootie: No. She's just really upset.

Blair: Trying not to have a nervous breakdown?

Tootie: Yeah. The phone rings I'll get it. Heads for the phone and the screen splits Hello?

Eddie: Hi, is Mrs. Garrett there?

Tootie: Yeah, may I ask who's calling?

Eddie: It's Eddie.

Tootie: Oh, Eddie, okay I'll go get her. Goes into the kitchen Phone call.

Mrs. Garrett: Who?

Tootie: Eddie.

Mrs. Garrett: Why are you telling me?

Tootie: He wants to talk to you.

Mrs. Garrett: Okay. Goes into the lounge and picks up the phone Hello Edna Garrett speaking.

Eddie: Hi, this is Eddie Brennan, Jo's boyfriend.

Mrs. Garrett: Oh, hi Eddie.

Eddie: Hi, look I know Jo's grounded, but I just got off the phone with her and she's hurting bad, and I can't stand it and I was thinking if I could just come up for the weekend it might help.

Mrs. Garrett: She's grounded Eddie.

Eddie: I know but-.

Mrs. Garrett: _But_ I know she's not doing good and she's about to blow up so I guess we could bend the rule this weekend.

Eddie: Thank you so much.

Mrs. Garrett: You're welcome.

Eddie: Hey could you just not tell her? I wanna surprise her.

Mrs. Garrett: Of course I wont.

Eddie: Thank you. Well I don't want to keep you, I'll see you all Friday. They hang up and Mrs. Garrett goes into the cafeteria where Blair and Tootie are

Mrs. Garrett: Blair go get Natalie, I need to have a word with you three. Blair runs upstairs and comes down with Natalie

Natalie: What's going on.

Mrs. Garrett: Girls, Jo is going through a really rough time and she's doing everything she can to stay strong but it cant last long, and Eddie just called and he's going to come up this weekend and try to help.

Tootie: But she's grounded. You'd never slip on one of my groundings.

Mrs. Garrett: She's not off the hook, she's just getting a weekend off.

Tootie: Wait till she finds out.

Mrs. Garrett: No, Tootie, it's a surprise, Jo can't find out.

Tootie: I have to keep it quiet.

Mrs. Garrett: Yes.

Tootie: Alright, I'll try.

Mrs. Garrett: Good. I want you three to be really nice to her okay.

Blair: Of course we will. We're her friends.

Thursday and Friday drag on, especially for Jo, who is steadly getting closer and closer to breaking, Tootie tries to stay clear of her as much as possible and Eddie has seemed kind of distant to her too, and Blair has been incredibly nice and Natalie as well. Friday afternoon Jo is upstairs thinking when Eddie gets there

In the Cafeteria, Eddie walks in

Natalie: Hi, who are you?

Eddie: Eddie. Eddie Brennan

Natalie: You're Eddie, wow Jo wasn't lying! I'm Natalie Green, one of Jo's roommates.

Eddie: Hi. So um, where is she?

Natalie: Upstairs. Blair and Tootie walk in

Blair/Tootie: Hi.

Eddie: Hi, I'm Eddie.

Blair: Oh, Eddie, hi, I'm Blair Warner, I'm sure Jo's told you all about me.

Tootie: And I'm Tootie Ramsey.

Eddie: Hi, not really, Jo's mentioned you and all, but there's been bigger things going on.

Tootie: Understandable.

Blair: I'll go get her to come downstairs. Runs upstairs into their room Hey. You okay?

Jo: Yeah fine. Just worn out I guess.

Blair: You've got a lot going on.

Jo: Yeah. Do I ever.

Blair: Well, Mrs. Garrett needs you downstairs.

Jo: Okay I'm on my way Blair leaves and Jo wipes her eyes and goes downstairs Eddie! Runs over to him and hugs him What are you doing here?

Eddie: I talked Mrs. Garrett into bending the rules.

Jo: I can't believe you here I'm so happy. A tear runs down her face

Eddie: Don't cry.

Jo: Happy tears.

Eddie: Better be.

Jo: I can't believe you came out here.

Eddie: Why not, you were hurting. I could tell.

Jo: It's hard. I can't deny that. Eddie lets go of her

Eddie: Can you come over to my hotel room and hang out?

Jo: I doubt it.

Mrs. Garrett: Doubt what? Oh you must be Eddie, hi I'm Edna Garrett.

Eddie: Hi.

Mrs. Garrett: Doubt what?

Jo: Eddie wanted me to go to his hotel room for awhile.

Mrs. Garrett: Oh.

Jo: Mrs. Garrett, I swear we'll just talk.

Mrs. Garrett: I don't know.

Jo: Mrs. Garrett, please, please.

Mrs. Garrett: Oh, okay, you're ungrounded for the weekend anyway.

Jo: Thank you, thank you, Mrs. G.

Eddie: Yeah. thanks. You ready?

Jo: Let me change outta my uniform then yeah. Runs upstairs and changes and then comes back down Lets go. They leave

Eddie's hotel room

Jo: So how'd you get a room?

Eddie: Fake ID.

Jo: They actually bought that you're eighteen?

Eddie: Nah, sixteen.

Jo: Oh.

Eddie: Sit down, let's talk. Jo sits down Talk to me.

Jo: About what?

Eddie: Jo, tear the shield off. You don't have to be the strong one.

Jo: Yeah, I do.

Eddie: Not when I'm here you don't, now go ahead, talk.

Jo: Here it goes. What the hell have I gotten myself into I can't do this, I'm not capable of being a mother! I'm only fourteen I can't do this Eddie I just can't handle it. Starts to cry and Eddie sits down and she slides closer to him and he holds her

Eddie: It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Holds her for about ten more minutes. Jo pulls away and wipes her eyes on her sleeve Feel better?

Jo: A little bit, I haven't really cried like that yet. I needed it.

Eddie: I know. So do the others.

Jo: You all talking about me are ya?

Eddie: No. But they care about you, and they're girls, aren't you girls just supposed to know things like that about each other?

Jo: You're right. Blair has been extremely nice to me lately.

Eddie: You base it off that?

Jo: Yeah, we fight all the time, it's the fun part of our friendship.

Eddie: Oh.

Jo: I'm so drained right now.

Eddie: I bet. I don't understand how you do it all.

Jo: I don't know either. It'll be worse as it goes and once the baby is born I don't know what I'm gonna do.

Eddie: You'll be fine, and I'll help as best I can.

Jo: Thanks, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Eddie: Jo.

Jo: Yeah.

Eddie: I–I love you.

Jo: I love you too. Eddie leans in and kisses her

Eddie: I wish we lived closer together.

Jo: So do I, mom wanted to pull me out of Eastland.

Eddie: But you don't want that do you?

Jo: I want to be close to you, don't get me wrong but I love it here.

Eddie: I know you do.

Jo: So have you told your parents about me?

Eddie: Yeah, this morning.

Jo: A week later.

Eddie: They hate it.

Jo: Of course they do who doesn't.

Eddie: They think your ruining your life and dragging me down with you.

Jo: Hey if you want out go ahead I'm not stopping you and wont hold it against you.

Eddie: I don't want out. That's their opinion not mine. I love you.

Jo: I love hearing that.

Eddie: Yeah I like it too. Jo kisses him So do you want a boy or a girl.

Jo: I think I want a girl.

Eddie: A little Jo running around…wow that's scary.

Jo: Hey! Playfully punches him

Eddie: I'm kiddin' a girl would be cute.

Jo: Yeah.

Eddie: Then I get to scare off boyfriends.

Jo: If we're still together.

Eddie: We'll see. So have you thought of names?

Jo: Not a whole lot no. Eddie slides back to where his back is against the headboard and Jo puts her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her I kinda like Jamie.

Eddie: Yeah, so do I, it's cute. Hey so this might not be the best time but, have you thought about Derek any?

Jo: I try not to.

Eddie: What if he finally comes to his senses?

Jo: I don't wanna think about it.

Eddie: What if he wants you back?

Jo: Eddie, I don't wanna think about this, okay!

Eddie: Okay, being dropped. Jo moves a little to find another comfortable spot

Jo: I could easily fall asleep like this.

Eddie: Yeah, I'm enjoying holding you.

Jo: Couldn't get much better than this, well if I wasn't pregnant, but hey Yawns

Eddie: Should we get back?

Jo: What time is it?

Eddie: Seven.

Jo: Give me ten minutes and I'll be good.

Eddie: Then I'm gonna lay down too, you'll be more comfortable.

Jo: Whatever. They lay down and Jo quickly falls asleep

An hour later Eddie wakes Jo up

Jo: Ten minutes up already?

Eddie: More like an hour.

Jo: An hour!  
Eddie: Sorry, you looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you.

Jo: Thanks, I feel better. But I guess I better get used to being tired huh.

Eddie: Yeah but who says you have to start now.

Jo: We better be headed back.

Eddie: Yeah, keep you outta trouble.

Jo: Yeah, don't need any more of that do I?

Eddie: No not really. Jo kisses him

Jo: Thanks for coming out here, I can't believe you did all this for me.

Eddie: I'm beginning to think I'd do just about anything for you.

Jo: It means a whole lot to me.

Eddie: I know. Kisses her

Jo: We better go. They get up and Eddie walks her back to Eastland

Eastland kitchen

Tootie: Jo's back.

Blair: How do you know?

Tootie: Look out the window. Blair looks out the window and sees Jo and Eddie kissing

Blair: Tootie stop spying.

Natalie: Do you think he cares about her?

Blair: Yeah, I think he does. At least I hope he does. Jo comes in

Jo: Hey guys.

Blair/Natalie/Tootie: Hey Jo.

Tootie: How was you evening?

Jo: Great.

Tootie: Well?

Jo: I'm not givin' ya a play by play. I'm gonna go tell Mrs. G. thanks, again. Goes upstairs

Tootie: Why doesn't she ever tell me anything?

Natalie: Your eleven. Don't worry I don't know much either.

Blair: I do.

Up in Mrs. Garrett's room

Jo: Mrs. G?

Mrs. Garrett: Come on in. Jo goes in Hey your back early.

Jo: Well, figured that I better not risk it.

Mrs. Garrett: Good thinking. So did you have fun?

Jo: Yeah I had a good time. Mrs. Garrett, he told me he loved me.

Mrs. Garrett: Oh, and you?

Jo: I said it back.

Mrs. Garrett: Do you love him?

Jo: Yeah, I really do, its just I feel like I'm leaning on him to much. He told his parents about me and they're not to thrilled.

Mrs. Garrett: From a mother's perspective, I don't think I would have been either.

Jo: They think I'm gonna ruin his life.

Mrs. Garret: Oh.

Jo: I don't wanna ruin his life, but I love him and I wanna be with him. And I don't know what to do. I told him that if he wants out to leave but he didn't.

Mrs. Garrett: Then he doesn't want out. Stay with him, he makes you happy and if it doesn't work it doesn't work.

Jo: He does make me happy. But why is it bothering me so much that his parents don't approve, it used to never bug me.

Mrs. Garrett: Your changing, I know you're only like two weeks or so into the pregnancy but your mindset is changing quick.

Jo: You mean I'm growing up.

Mrs. Garrett: Basically.

Jo: Great. Well thanks for the talk Mrs. G.

Mrs. Garrett: Anytime Jo, I'm always here.

Jo: I know, thanks. Leaves and goes into the girls' room

Later that night, about one o'clock am

Blair: Okay. How was your date?

Jo: Nothing happened if that's what your wondering.

Blair: Okay, so what did happen?

Jo: We went to his hotel room and I cried and then we talked and he told me he loved me and I took a nap.

Blair: You took a nap!

Jo: We were sitting on the bed my head was on his chest his arms around me and I said I could fall asleep like this and yeah I did.

Blair: He probably feels like crap now, can't even keep his girlfriend awake.

Jo: I think he understood.

Blair: Wait did you say he told you he loved you?

Jo: Yeah.

Blair: I don't get it. you've gotten two guys to fall in love with you in the past year, that's supposed to be me not you! So do you love Eddie?

Jo: I think so.

Blair: You're not sure?

Jo: Yeah I am but it's more complicated than that.

Blair: Cause of Derek.

Jo: Yeah I thought I loved him.

Blair: You did.

Jo: You can't just fall in and out of love like that with two different people.

Blair: I don't know. I've never really been in love.

Jo: Oh.

Blair: What's it like?

Jo: What? Sex or being in love.

Blair: Both.

Jo: Well, being in love or whatever the hell I'm in now, is absolutely amazing you feel on top of the world, like nothing can touch you. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Blair: And sex?

Jo: Hurts.

Blair: How bad.

Jo: It hurts but at the same time the pain feels good, its hard to explain. And just for the record I'm not recommending it.

Blair: I know.

Jo: So I was looking at the calendar this morning.

Blair: Trying to figure up your due date?

Jo: Nine months from when I had sex is June 29th.

Blair: You'll barely be fifteen.

Jo: I know. You know what I think the hardest part of this will be?

Blair: What getting bigger?

Jo: No, I like my size now but I'll get it back, the hardest thing I think will be doing this on my own.

Blair: First off you're not on your own, and I think Eddie's going to be around here every chance he gets.

Jo: Yeah, I think he will too. Yawns I'm kinda tired.

Blair: Yeah, me too. Night Jo.

Jo: Night Blair. They fall asleep


End file.
